Shadows of the Past
by DawnfireJazz
Summary: Drift finds himself having to work with a very stubborn femme while he battles demons from his past as the two are forced to work together to survive
**Mainly G1 (Cartoon/IDW) based but mentions from other Transformers continuity's may appear.**

 **Transformers belongs to Hasbro**

 **Glimmer is my O.C.**

* * *

Transformers Shadows of the Past

Chapter 1

In an abandoned section of Cybertron in what once had been a thriving city a lone white armored figure made his way through the rubble.

Drift had been on a scouting mission when high command had contacted him about a new mission. Dodging behind a broken pillar, he checked to be certain no one was around and activated his comm. :Drift here, awaiting orders:

:Command to Drift. The Special Operations agent is trapped behind enemy lines, you need to locate the S.O. and get out before more Decepticon reinforcements arrive. We can't send backup because of the rising Decepticon activity in your area:

:Understood. Drift out: Drift turned off his comm. and looked around. He was in this alone, but that's how he preferred it. Working with others just seemed to lead to trouble. The mission was simple enough, find the S.O. agent and get him out.

But because they were in enemy territory and there was no telling who might be listing in he hadn't gotten a lot of information, he didn't know the bot's name or even what he looked like. Only the spot of his last transmission which he was making his way towards now.

Making sure no one was around Drift could only hope the S.O. agent hadn't been captured.

That was when he noticed a light flickering in the distance, it wasn't bright and most would assume it was nothing but his optics narrowed. That was no random flicker, that was Cybertronian optical code.

Slowly he made his way towards the destroyed building, seeing no one around he entered keeping alert in case it was a trap, but he didn't see anyone. The light, a small energon lantern was on a table near the window. He picked it up, someone had to be around.

Suddenly the ground gave out under his feet and Drift fell into the darkness below.

"HEY?" A clearly startled voice cried out when he landed, _painfully_ , on his back. He laid there dazed when the voice drew his attention. "Well _that_ was an entrance."

Drift jumped to his feet and turned to the source of the voice. . . and found himself doing a double take when he came face to face with a femme.

She was very slender, almost delicate. And. . . very beautiful.

What the frag was she doing behind enemy lines. No wonder she needed an extraction.

The femme placed her hands on her hips and gave him an amused look, "What? Not what you expected big guy?" He arched an optic ridge at her. She was cocky he'd give her that. He looked her over again, her armor was mainly in shades of pink, magenta and red-purple with some white highlights. She had a fancy pink and white crest on her helm with white antenna on either side. "My optics are up here buddy." Drift looked up startled into her light blue green optics, she still had that amused smirk, "The names Glimmer by the way big guy."

Drift frowned, "It's Drift not _'big guy'_."

"Okay, so _'big guy'_." His frown hardened. "Were you sent here to bail me out?"

"Yes."

"Thanks. . . But I can't go," she said oddly casual like it was an everyday conversation.

"WHAT!?" he stared at her in disbelief.

"My missions not done yet."

"Look! When your transmission was cut off I was sent to bring you back and that's what I'm going to do!"

She jabbed a finger into his chest. "Listen buddy I was sent here to gather intel and I haven't got it yet. Till I do I can't leave, as simple as that."

"Even with all the Decepticons activity here," he countered.

"Especially with all the Decepticon activity here." Drift frowned, he was tempted to just grab her and drag her back but the smirk and raised optic ridge she gave him told Drift she knew what he was thinking and was daring him to just try it. With a wave of her hand she turned and started walking away, "If you want to tag along try and keep up okay."

He growled but he knew he couldn't leave her here. "Fine, someone has to watch your aft."

She stopped and turned to him with a coy smirk then waved a finger in his face, "Oh, you'd love that wouldn't you."

Drift gaped at her as he felt the energon rush to his face, "That-That's not what I meant!"

The pink femme drew close and patted his cheek plate, "You keep telling yourself that." She gave a light chuckle at his stunned look and walked away.

" _Blasted femme!_ " he shouted after her. But he followed wondering what had he just gotten himself into.

* * *

An hour later Drift again glanced at his companion, neither had spoken since they started this trek but he was curious, "So, Special Operations?"

One side of Glimmer's mouth curved up, "Ah, you finally speak."

"I'm curious, this isn't one of those top secret mission that's need to know is it? I like to know what I'm getting into."

"Then buddy you're in the wrong line of work. But since we need to work together I'll tell you what I know, Decepticons have been building some kind of structures out here. They emit some kind of signal that's too low for normal audios and I've been sent to get a recording."

Now Drift was curious, "A signal? For what?"

"We don't know. That's why I've been sent."

"By yourself?"

"Please don't tell me your one of _those_ who thinks a femme can't do this."

"What, no! That's not it." The white armored mech struggled to think of what to say, "Just all the Decepticon activity here, it seems kind of dangerous just to send one bot."

"But it's easier for one bot to get through unseen," Glimmer countered.

"True," he hated to admit, "But Command thought you were in trouble when they lost contact."

"Someone was scanning the area, I had no choice but to cut my transmissions."

"Still seems dangerous for one bot."

"Special Operations, remember big guy. We deal with going it alone all the time, that's what were trained for." She shook her head muttered more to herself, "But of course they sent someone anyway."

"Is that why you set up the energon lantern?"

"Yep, I can handle this but I knew they'd send someone," she grumbled more to herself them him. "Like this mission wasn't going to be hard enough without someone to watch."

Drift wanted to argue that he was a warrior but Glimmer suddenly stopped, she placed a servo against Drift's chest plate to stop him as well. "Were here."

He looked around, all he saw were more destroyed buildings. "What are we looking for?"

Glimmer turned to him and smirked, "This is the fun part, either be quiet or stay here." Before he could answer the pink and white femme dodged behind a broken wall and silently made her way through the rubble. Drift had to admit she was perfectly quiet as he tried to follow her. After several klicks of crawling through half buried rooms they finally reached their destination when Glimmer stopped and peered around a wall, "There it is."

Drift looked around to see several Decepticons standing around some type of tower, it was gray in color and about thirty feet tall. "What is it?"

Glimmer shot him a smirk, "Like I said they emit some kind of signal, their Shockwave's project so it can't be good."

"Shockwave, hmm. . ."

"Yeah. . . friend of yours?"

"Hardly."

Glimmer looked back at the tower, "I need to download a sample of that signal so we can determine what it is."

"Good luck with that," Drift said looking at the guards surrounding the tower, "You won't get close, there are too many guards-" he turned to the pink femme and was shocked to discover her gone. He quickly looked around and was shocked to see her a few feet from the tower. He watched as some of the guards moved away giving her an opening and she dashed toward a control panel. Glimmer held up a small device and pulled a cord from it which she attached to a monitor on the tower and started downloading. Drift glanced at the guards nearby, she hadn't been seen yet but that wouldn't last long.

After a few tense moments Glimmer seemed to have downloaded what she needed, the femme unplugged the cord and put the device away but before she could move two guards started walking in her direction. _Scrap!_ Drift thought. If Glimmer moved they would see her but if she stayed they would still find her.

Moving quickly he picked up a small piece of metal and hurled it in the opposite direction. The guards turned at the noise and quickly left to investigate.

Glimmer took the chance to dash towards Drift before the Decepticons returned. Drift kept his optic on the guards as Glimmer reached him. "That was stupid," he hissed as soon as she was by his side.

She just gave him a smug look, "I could of handled it." She started walking away, before Drift could follow she stopped and turned to him, "But. . . thanks for the help." She turned away and continued as he gave her a surprised look.

* * *

The two traveled quickly to put as much distance between them and the Decepticons as they could, Drift decided their safest bet was to travel along long abounded trails instead of the main road. "I don't see why we couldn't stay on the path. This way doesn't lead us towards Autobot territory," Glimmer pointed out.

"Because no one comes this way," Drift answered, "So we shouldn't run into any trouble . . ." they walked around a corner to find a group of ten Decepticons in their path, ". . . here."

They stared at the Decepticons who stared back just as surprised.

"You were saying?" Glimmer asked.

"Not now!" was Drift's reply as he drew his swords.

"Well well what do we got here, two Autobot's all alone," the con that seemed to be the leader said with a chuckle. The two soon found themselves surrounded.

"Hey look," another one gestured at Glimmer. "One's a femme, this should be fun."

Drift growled and took a protective step in front of her. "Stay behind me!" He ordered as the first Decepticon attacked, the others stayed back expecting a show but Drift took the first Con down quickly and he was soon surrounded by the others. He wondered how he was going to face them and protect Glimmer at the same time, they were in the open with no place for her to hide. . .

" **BEHIND YOU!** "

"What. . ." before he knew it she had taken down the large brute that had tried to sneak up behind him in a blur of movement that few could master. And to further his surprise two energy blades extended from her arms that she used to block and slash at her next attacker. He couldn't watch for long as another Decepticon charged him and he had to concentrate on his own fight.

Soon they found themselves back to back, he slightly turned his head and glanced at her from the corner of one optic. "You could of told me."

"Told you what?" She asked innocently.

"That you know Martial Arts."

"You didn't ask," was her reply.

As the fight continued the Decepticons realized their targets weren't as easy as they had thought and they broke off the attack and ran off.

Drift and Glimmer watched them take retreat, neither had relaxed their stances till the last Con was out of sight. Drift turned to her, "Their getting reinforcements we need to get out of here."

He grabbed her hand and pulled Glimmer along as he raced through a canyon littered with debris to cover their tracks. As Drift made sure they couldn't be followed he kept glancing at Glimmer but didn't say anything.

"Is something wrong?" she finally asked.

"Nothing's wrong," he said finally releasing her arm, "It's just that. . . that was impressive."

She gave him a proud smile, "Thanks, you're not too bad yourself."

He returned the smirk, "I try."

She gave him a shocked look, "Did you just make a joke?"

They stopped and he leaned close that smirk still on his face, "You'll find I'm full of surprises."

* * *

"And your sure of what you saw?"

"Y-Yes sir," the Decepticon answered nervously, the one he was talking to was not one to mess with.

"Interesting, I might have to investigate this," the taller bot said more to himself. Then he started laughing, it was soft at first before becoming louder. The smaller Decepticon shank back in growing fear as the purple armored Decepticon laughed almost hysterically. "Soon Deadlock, very soon I'll find you."


End file.
